The present invention relates to a rotary brush device used in an electric vacuum cleaner and an electric apparatus using the same.
A rotary brush device of a conventional upright vacuum cleaner has been formed with a rotary brush which is housed in a floor nozzle and is driven by an electric blower motor for sucking dust. The motor is built in the main body of vacuum cleaner, and the motor through a belt or gears drives the rotary brush, or a dedicated motor is provided outside the rotary brush somewhere in a floor nozzle to drive the brush.
The conventional construction discussed above requires a considerably large space for the mechanism transmitting the rotating force. This has been a blocking factor for making an apparatus smaller in size and lighter in weight. This also has caused inconvenience of handling the apparatus.
The present invention addresses the problems discussed above and aims to provide an apparatus where a rotary brush is provided within a cylindrical body forming the rotary brush; the rotary brush is driven by rotating force of a rotor of the motor. The present invention also contains a consideration to an airflow channel for cooling and protecting the motor. Therefore, by employing the invented rotary brush device, a compact and lightweight apparatus can be realized. The apparatus also can be handled with ease.